bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eggplant's Big Haste
Eggplant's Big Haste 'is the 9th Season Three episode of the ''CandyCake Guppies series and they 49th overall. Plot There's a big "Welcome Summer" celebration over at the Rainbow house, and Eggplant tries his best to get there before the party starts. Episode (The episode begins with Eggplant baking a cake for a celebration held at the Candy's home. When the timer rings, he takes it out of the oven and admires it.) * {'''Eggplant} "Now that's one good-looking cake!" (The door knocks and the cerulean pony goes to see who it is.) * {Eggplant} "Who is it?" * {Lolipop Pops} "It's me! I want to see how the cake is." * {Eggplant} "Oh, yeah! The cake is good. It'll be ready just in time for the celebration. It's not everyday you get to celebrate the first day of summer." * {Lolipop Pops} "Oh, the summer is a great season! The flowers bloom, the weather is warm, and the sun shines." * {Eggplant} "Anything for you." * {Lolipop Pops} "Hahaha! Okay, I'll be back later to pick it up." (Lolipop floats out of the restaurant.) * {Eggplant} "Eggplant, you are one very special chef." (Parm walks in with a very special surprise for Eggplant.) * {Parm} "Eggplant, my sweet little boy! I got a big surprise for your cake." * {Eggplant} "What is it?" * {Parm} "It's a topping for the Welcome Summer celebration cake. Want to know what it is?" * {Eggplant} "Yes, yes!" * {Parm} "It's a butterfly make from leftover came mix and frosting." * {Eggplant} "Sounds amazing! Thanks, mom!" * {Parm} "Thank you. Anything for my boy, who is the best chef in this town." * {Eggplant} "Want to see the cake?" * {Parm} "Yes!" (Eggplant walks his mother over to the cake.) * {Eggplant} "Ta da!" * {Parm} "Oh my! That's an amazing cake you made. Ooh, put the butterfly on top and see how it looks." (Eggplant puts the butterfly on the very top of the cake.) * {Eggplant} "There. Now, isn't that the most beautiful cake you've ever seen?" * {Parm} "Yes, it is. I can't wait to enjoy its taste." * {Eggplant} "Speaking of which, I better get this to the celebration. People have to see such an amazing cake and be so happy when they have the taste. Mother, can you get the door for me?" (Parm walks over to the door and opens it, making room for Eggplant.) * {Eggplant} "See you at the Welcome Summer celebration." (Vanilla and Sugar are riding on a wagon when they see Eggplant walking by with the cake.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Hey Eggplant!" (he saw the cake) "Woah! That's an awesome cake!" * {Eggplant} "Thanks, Vanilla. It's for the Welcome Summer celebration." * {Vanilla Cake} "Oh yeah! I've been waiting for this day for a long time! You know what my favorite part about summer is?" * {Eggplant} "What's that?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Riding this wagon across town!" * {Sugar Pie} "Mine is looking at the pretty flowers." * {Eggplant} "That's great. Well, I'll see you two at the celebration." * {Sugar Pie} "Eggplant, if you need any help with that cake, I'll be happy to do so." * {Eggplant} "Well, that's really nice of you, Sugar Pie. Here, I need to take a break. I've been carrying that cake for miles." * {Vanilla Cake} "That must be very tiring." * {Eggplant} "Hahaha! Okay, see you there." ---------- (While Sugar and Vanilla ride away on the red wagon, Eggplant proceeds to the park, where he decides to fly a kite. There he sees Blueberry, Cinnamon, and Choco.) * {Blueberry, Choco, Cinnamon} "Hey, Eggplant!" * {Eggplant} "Oh, hey kids. You all want to fly a kite with me?" * {Cinnamon Buns} "Yes!" * {Blueberry Jam} "We were on our way to our Welcome Summer celebration when we decided to come here to the park--" * {Choco Cream} "And play a few games! We were just playing a game of tag. Wanna play with us?" * (Eggplant} "Uhhh, sure." (The four play a flew rounds of tag before headint to the celebration. Cinnamon was chose first.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "Okay, I'll go first!" * {Eggplant} "Try to get us." (Cinnamon chases Blueberry, Choco, and Eggplant around the park, trying to catch them. She catches up to Choco and tags him. Now he has to tag Cinnamon, Blueberry, and Eggplant.) * {Choco Cream} "Tag, you're it, Eggplant." * {Eggplant} "Be careful. I'm bigger, so I might catch one of you easily." * {Blueberry Jam} "Let's see you try." (The four commence to run around the park. Eggplant tries really hard to catch the three Candys. He's already tired.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Eggplant can't catch. He's already exhausted." * {Eggplant} "Think again." (He manages to tag Blueberry.) * {Eggplant} "I got out!" (playfully giggles) * {Blueberry Jam, pants} "I got to say, you really are fast." (Choco's watch suddenly buzzes. The time is 3:35.) * {Choco Cream} "Ooh! We have to get going! The party starts in 15 minutes." * {Blueberry Jam} "You're right!" * {Cinnamon Buns} "Bye, Eggplant! See you at the party!" * {Eggplant} "Oh, that reminds me! I better get going to that party myself!" (He leaves the park and starts heading for the party. But all of the sudden, Parm comes by his side.) * {Parm} "Eggy, weren't you on your way to the Welcome Summer celebration?" * {Eggplant} "Yes, mom, but I had to stop at the park for a break. Then I ran into Cinnamon, Blueberry, and Choco and played a few rounds of tag." * {Parm} "Well, let's go." (The ponies commences to run.) * {Parm} "I sure am excited about the celebration. Are you?" * {Eggplant} "Yes! I can't wait to get a taste of that cake. This year I've made it a lot better." * {Parm} "How did you make it a lot better?" * {Eggplant} "I put in a different kind of sugar." * {Parm} "What is it?" * {Eggplant} "Ha ha ha! You'll see when we get to the party. Now lets go, the party starts in 10 minutes." (The ponies ran as fast as they could, getting to the party with 8 minutes to spare.) * {Eggplant} "We made it!" (The two entered the Rainbow house to see all the decorations that were hung on the walls.) * {Parm} "Wow, you have some very good decoration skills." * {Lolipop Pops} "Thanks, I had Choco to help me." (Lolipop takes Eggplant and Parm to the backyard where the party is being held.) * {Eggplant} "Wow! Look at this place! It's filled with paper butterflies and summer colors." * {Lolipop Pops} "Glad you like them. Like you said, Eggplant, it's not everyday that you get to celebrate the first day of summer." * {Eggplant} "Well, you know, I am a chef of my words. Now, where's the cake?" * {Lolipop Pops} "It's over there. Hey everyone, help yourself to some of Eggplant's Welcome Summer cake!" (Everyone crowds around to get a slice.) * {Parm} "Say, Eggplant, what kind of sugar did you put in this?" * {Eggplant} "I'm glad you asked, mom. It's brown sugar." * {Vanilla Cake} "Wow, this cake is awesome!" * {Choco Cream} "In fact, it's the best cake I've ever eaten!" * {Eggplant} "Thank, guys. I do make a good cake. Everyone, I have something to say! I know I may be a chef, but there's something else I like to do, and that's enjoying the first day of summer. So let's get this party started." (Everyone cheers and starts celebrating.) * {Eggplant} "Lolipop, you've made this the best first day of summer ever." * {Lolipop Pops} "Thank you, Eggplant. You know, we should do this again next summer." * {Eggplant} "That's a great idea." (Everyone continues to celebrate as they dance to music and play games.) End of episode.